


A to Z Sterek

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alphabet, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Alphabetical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Future Mpreg, Gay, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Slash, Werewolf Mates, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: One shots about Derek/Stiles through each letter of the Alphabet.





	1. (A)lpha

**(A)lpha**

* * *

“Stand down boy.” The hunter ordered as he kept his eyes glued to Stiles. He wasn’t taking Stiles serious enough for him to pull his gun but Stiles was okay with that.

He wasn’t the real threat anyway.

Stiles smirked, “Sorry but your not my alpha.”

The Hunter didn’t had an chance to speak as Derek appeared behind him, his clawed hand reaching around and ripping the man’s throat out.

“He is.”


	2. (B)lue

**(B)lue**

* * *

Stiles didn’t speak as he shoved teen Derek’s face deeper into his stomach as the man let those stubborn tears fall down.

The teen wolf didn’t have to tell Stiles what happened because he saw. He watched as Derek froze as those blue eyes stared back at him in his reflection.


	3. (C)hildren

**(C)hildren**

* * *

“I want children with you.”

“Okay-what wait!” Stiles shouted as he swallowed down the piece of toast that got stuck in his throat almost making him choke.

Derek gave him an unimpressed look.

“You wanna have children with me?”

“Yes. When all this is over, I want children with you.” Derek stated evenly as he went back to his tv.


	4. (D)irty

**(D)irty**

* * *

“Derek Samuel Hale.”

Derek stopped in the doorway to find his mate staring him down with, a red apron and a whisk in his hand.

“What?”

“Take off your boots.”

Derek glanced down to his boots, he saw nothing wrong as he glanced back to Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

“You are not putting those muddy boots on my carpet.”

“Stiles-“

“Leave then on the porch.”

Derek rolled his eyes as he stepped back and removed his boots placing them on the porch. He sent a look to Stiles who smiled brightly blowing a kiss, “Thanks sourwolf.”


	5. (E)rica

**(E)rica**

* * *

“No.”

“Come on Derek. Please. Just once and I’ll never ask again.” Erica Reyes, begged as she stared at Alpha with her big eyes.

“No.” Derek stated again as he turned back to the football game.

Erica glared as she crossed her arms, “Stiles!”

“Derek Samuel Hale!” Stiles yelled from the kitchen as he moved into the doorway. The human alpha mate was holding an bowl of cookie dough he was currently mixing. Erica smirked in success as Derek sighed as he took out his black card handing it to his beta.

“Thanks Der.”

 


	6. (F)riday

**(F)riday**

* * *

Friday nights were always Stiles and Derek time. Derek would send the pups away and Stiles would already had a _healthy_ pre-made dinner waiting for his father.

The couple never had an routine on Friday night. Sometimes they would watch a movie or even cook a dinner or even take a long walk in the woods.

It didn’t matter what they did because they were together.


End file.
